Double LSP
by pengirl100and2
Summary: "Lumpy Space Prince, she looks just like you!"


**Hiya! Read, enjoy, review!**

Oh my glob, my lumpin parents! All like, "Oh sweetie, we want you to have some sammiches with us!" and then they're all like, "You know if you want a car, you should get a job!" And I'm like "What! What is this! You try and lure me here with delicious sammiches and now you want me to get a job? No way, Mom! I told you I'm not ready yet!"

I know I told Finn I was going back to Lumpy Space, but my parents are always like so annoying!

I called my friend Melissa to come get me- she's like, my BFF. I mean, she's fat, but at least she's got a car, and she broke up with my ex whats-his-face and so now we're like BFFs again, or whatever. And so like she came and drove me to the portal out of Lumpy Space. It was like, totally math, like all shiny and stuff.

This other old lumper was all, "You can't use the portal, its broken!"

And so I'm like, "Whatever, it looks like a party!"

And the oldie was all, "No, Your Highness, don't!"

So I totally shoved him out of the way, all like, "I'm ridin the portal, bye Melissa!"

It was totally math in the portal, there were like, colorful lasers everywhere! And it looked like a rocking party, so I was like, "Yeah! I'm dancing!" and I was totally getting my groove on when the portal dumped me in Ooo.

It was all rainy, but I was right by the Candy Kingdom, so I figured Princess Bubblegum would lemme stay with her. But when I got there, it seemed, like, a little off. I went to the castle door, and this chick who looked lumpin just like Peppermint Butler brought me in. She looked all weird and starting on the phone. I started listening, and she was talking to "Prince Gumball".

Whatever.

She told me where to find "Prince Gumball" so I float down the hall and totally noticed there are like, no pictures of Princess Bubblegum on the walls. She must have realized that her hair is totally not good. I should like, help her with her hair. I mean, I only have like, a little hair, but I could totally make her hair look lumpin awesome. But then, like, when I got to Princess Bubblegum's room, there was this pink dude talking to another Lump who was like, the same color as I was, except, he totally had a rockin mustache. "Oh my goodness!" Yelled the pink dude. He was all, "Lumpy Space Prince, she looks just like you!"

* * *

><p>The pink dude was freaking out, and he came over and started, like, poking my lumps. So I totally yelled at him for it. "What the nut, man! Haqnds off! I know this is a totally rockin' body, but you can't have it!" So the pink guy was all shocked then. "Lumpy Space Prince, she talks like you, too!" I was like, "I'm Lumpy Space Princess, and I really think you like, seriously need to tell me who you are and where Princess Bubblegum is." Then the other Lump starting flapping his jaw.<p>

"No way, man, I'm the prince of Lumpy Space. There's only one Lumpy Space in Aaa, man, so you better tell me why you think you're the princess, you're so not my sister."

"Stop being a jerk, dude! I don't know what the lump 'Aaa' is, I think you mean OOO, and I am totally the princess. My mom like, even makes crazy good sammiches, cuz she's the queen."

"No way, it's my _dad_ who makes the sammiches!"

"Ugh! Well whatever, cuz I just took the portal to get away from all the other Lumps, and now I have to put up with you? I should have listened to that old Lumpy, he probably wanted to keep me away from you!"

Pink Guy piped up at this point. "Why did the... 'Lumpy' want to keep you out of the portal?"

I frowned. "Cuz it was all crazy lights and stuff in there, like a super cool party except no music."

Pink Guy wanted to see it, so I brought him to it, even though it was totally lumpin cold and rainy still. Me and the Lumpy Prince talked about him and how stupid he looked behind his back. It was fun, I guess. This guy was kinda cool, like, not lame, but, not like, mushy, so, I guess he's okay. More sincere than the other Lumps.

Pink Guy told me to call him Prince Gumball and went on a really boring speech about what he discovered after going through the portal, and he finally got to the point after like a few minutes, and he said "the portal's atomic structure was changed by unusual weather effects in two universes, which causes demensional-portation." So basically, after I called him a nerd and Lumpy Prince called him a geek he blushed and got to the point, that like "the portal now brought people from Aaa to Ooo instead of Lumpy Space Ooo to Candy Kingdom Ooo."

Cool.

* * *

><p>The Lumpy Prince asked me if I wanted to crash at his woods camp out for the night. I get it, I mean, Lumpy parents can be lumpin' jerks sometimes, and you just wanna get away.<p>

His camp was pretty cool, like mine except his sleeping bag had little cars on it, instead of mine with stars like me. We shared a can of beans, cuz they're lumpin delicious, and talked about sammiches and Fionna versus Finn and Brad versus Brianna and junk like that.

It was pretty awesome.

* * *

><p>The next day the pink guy lemme know that he'd fixed the portal or whatever, so now you had to tell it where you wanted to go, so you had to yell 'Aaa!' or whatever before you got in.<p>

Me and Lumpy Prince had been talking about how I wasn't ready for Brad until Finn brought me to the haunted house, and Lumpy Prince wasn't ready for Brianna until Fionna solved the mystery of Cake's puzzle, and then he did something really lumping sweet.

He bent over and he said, "I think I'm ready now." And he kissed me! Can you believe it, he lumping kissed me! But then it started raining, so he gave me his cell phone number and I went back to Ooo.

* * *

><p>We really didn't talk much, though, because he was too like me. It was kinda boring because we always felt the same and then we always acted the same and it got really boring really fast, so we didn't like, date.<p>

* * *

><p>I guess I'm just thinking about it now because the other day I found a note pinned to one of the trees in my camp.<p>

It was a picture of Lumpy Prince.

Underneath it, he wrote

_Thanks for telling me about Ooo._

It was the first time a lumper said 'thanks' to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I dunno if I like the ending too much : I started typing this a while ago and then lost motivation.**

**I love LSP, though.**

**Review? Please? Pretty please. I'm begging you. I'm staring pathetically at my computer hoping for motivation in the form of reviews.**

**Please? There you go, click... type.. click... thanks for the review! Was it really so bad?**

**... Clearly I'm losing my mind... XD**


End file.
